peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 January 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-25 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Show is complete, though a more recent recording from the Rich 200 project indicates that the earlier ordering of component parts of the SL Tapes were incorrect, in that files b and c were reversed. Sessions *Shonen Knife #1. First broadcast of session recorded 8th December 1991. *Clouds repeat of only session, recorded 29th September 1991 and first broadcast 23 November 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' starts *''(JP: 'Thank you, Julian. Let's go.')'' *Sultans Of Ping FC: Where's Me Jumper? (single) Divine *'File 1' starts during above track *Louie Rankin: No Move (Edited Dance Hall mix) (12") Massive B *70 Gwen Party: The Psycho Beat (7") Snape *Shonen Knife: Flying Jelly Attack (session) *SL Troopers: Systematic Terror (12") Kold Sweat *Wayne Coyne: I Want To Kill My Brother: The Cymbal Head (compilation album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 KAR 009-02 *Piss: Love Song (Comp. LP - Womens Liberation) Selfish *Fall: So What About It? (remix) (12") Fontana *News at 11:30 (edited out) *'File a' ends *'File b' starts *Nirvana: Sliver (7" - Sliver / Dive) Sub Pop SP73 *Clouds: Dude Electric Cell (session) *King Tubby, Observer All Stars & Aggrovators: Casanova Dub (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) CDTRD 409 *Crossed Out Locked In (7" EP - Crossed Out) Slap A Ham #9 John plays at wrong speed *Shonen Knife: Watchin' Girl (session) *Shonen Knife: Tortoise Brand Pot Cleaner's Theme (session) *''John mucks up the second session of the night....'' *AEK: Dead Stock (12" - Sudden Death EP) Bass Sphere 12 SPH 010 *''tape flip File 1 during above track'' *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (12") Too Pure PURE 8 *'File b' ends *'File c' cuts in *J Mascis: A Little Ethnic Song (compilation album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 KAR 009 *Loudspeaker: unknown track *Sir Mix-A-Lot: One Time's Got No Case (12") Def American 9 40221-0 *Bongwater: Love Song (album - The Big Sell-Out) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9239 LP *Mighty Avengers: When Blue Turns To Grey () Decca *'File c '''ends *'File d''' cuts in *''John relates his one and only encounter with the Royal Family'' *Clouds: Poll Tax Blues (session) *Jonestown: Giant Sleeve (album - All Day Sucker) Project A Bomb *Denis Alcapone: Nanny Version (album - Forever Version) Heartbeat HEARTBEAT CD 3505 *Lucien Bokilo: Tcao Je Me Casse (LP - Le Jeu Est Fini) Jimmy's Productions *'File 1' ends *Datblygu: Ga I Fod Sion Corn (Curriculum Vitae) (cassette - Blwch Tymer Tymor) Ankst ANKST 21 *''JP - "Two more from Shonen Knife"'' *Shonen Knife: Antonio Baka Guy (session) *Shonen Knife: Boys (session) *Pointblank: Planting Semtex (12" - Planting Semtex / Revenge Of The Ghetto Child) Kold Sweat *Dean Wareham: West Broadway (v/a album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 KAR 009-2 *Beautiful People: Coming To Get You (Youth 7" Mix) (12" - Not Necessarily Stoned But Beautiful) Essential ESS X 2011 *'File d' ends around 01:00 *'File e '''cuts in *Ministry: Jesus Built My Hotrod (12") Sire 9362-40211-0 *Po!: Look For The Holes (EP - Grains Of Sand) Rutland RUTEP 0 *Parkhill: Word Of Mouth (v/a album - Noise) Jumpin' & Pumpin' LP TOT 3 *''At this point JP thinks he is playing ''Clouds: King Of The Rocket Men (session) ''but is taken aback by the track ending 3 minutes and 20 seconds earlier than expected. Turns it it was actually .... *Revolver: John's Not Mad (session) *''strangely enough, the two session tracks were originally played just two tracks apart in the show of 23 November 1991'' *Sideshow: Right (EP - Sideshow) Caulfield CR-003 *Lively Ones: Surf Rider *Urban Hype: Relapsed (The Surgeon General's Remix) (12" with Mikey B - JB2 / Relapsed (Remix)) white label *Come: Last Mistake (12" - Car) Sub Pop SP 035/192 *Fats Domino: When My Dreamboat Comes Home *'File e '''ends *'File f''' starts around 01:40. *Shonen Knife: Chinese Song (session) *Kim Gordon: Kitten (v/a album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 KAR 009-2 *Mav Cacharel: Louzolo (LP - Mav Cacharel) Mélodie Distribution ‎ :JP: "Up after the news at 2 o'clock of course it's Lynn Parsons and to steer us in the right direction and put us in the mood, this is Carcass." *Carcass: Symposium Of Sickness (LP - Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious) Earache *end of show File ;Name *a - 1992-01-25 Peel Show L205b.mp3 *b - L232a.mp3 *c - L016a *d - L232b.mp3 *e - L107a.aif.mp3 *f - 1992-01-25 Peel Show L097.mp3 *1 - 1992-01-25 Peel Show R198.mp3 ;Length *a - 30:15 *b - 36:49 (from 10:47) *c - 38:05 (from 18:33) *d - 43:45 *e - 40:29 *f - 17:48 *1 - 1:34:14 ;Other *File a created from L205b of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File b created from L232a of SL Tapes digitised by RC. *File c created from L016 of SL Tapes. Recording needs speeding up. *File d created from L232b of SL Tapes digitised by RC. *File e created from L107a of SL Tapes. *File f created from L097 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File 1 created from R198 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a - mooo *b - Tapes/232a.mp3 [1] *c - http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/L016a.mp3 *d - http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/L232b.mp3 *e - Tapes/107a.aif.mp3 [1] *f - mooo *1 - Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Rich 200 Category:Wrong Speed Moment